Cinderella
by Samanthaklynn
Summary: Hermione is always stuck cleaning the dorm. Even on the day of the ball! So, what is she to do when her dress is in ruins? Get help from her-ahem-fairy God best friend.


Note: This is sort of a crossover but there aren't any characters from Cinderella in it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Just saying J.K. Rowling is the genius behind these characters and the books! :D

**Cinderella**

Hermione was always stuck cleaning her dorm room. When Lavender and Parvati went out with their boyfriends to the Three Broomsticks, Hermione was left in their incredibly messy room that she couldn't stand to live in. Lavender and Parvati got so used to her cleaning that if she didn't they would yell at her.

"_Why haven't you done anything today Herman?" Shrieked Lavender._

_Hermione flinched. She hated how they started to call her that. _

"_I'm sick!" Hermione said quietly, "How do you expect me to clean up around here with me almost unable to move?"_

_Parvati rolled her eyes. "Don't give us that excuse! If you are so sick then why aren't you in the Hospital Wing?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory as she scrubbed the floor. She really wanted to get this done before the ball tonight. If she didn't then she could kiss her fun time goodbye! She also really wanted to impress the boy she had been crushing on for a while. That's right the one and only Draco Malfoy. The only people who knew were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was supportive from the get go. It took Harry a little while to grasp the concept. He just kind of sat there and stared off into space while Ron was making weird little noises almost like he was suffocating. But once they had both shaken themselves out of their trances Harry was strangely okay with it. But Ron didn't talk to her for a few days. He just would shoot Hermione glances then look at Malfoy then back at her. But after that he told her that he was with her until the end, even if it took him a while to process it.

As she was thinking of all this she hadn't realized that she had finished the floor. And with that she had finished the whole room! _Yes,_ she thought, _now I can get ready for the ball!_ But when she looked at the clock she saw that it was 7:30. _7:30? How am I going to get ready in 30 minutes? It takes me 30 minutes just to get my hair straight! _She rushed to her closet and threw open the doors. But when she looked inside there was no dress. _Where is my dress? _She heard laughter and when she turned around she saw none other than Lavender and Parvati with her dress…it was ruined!

Hermione blinked back tears. "How could you?" She whispered, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Lavender smirked "How could I? How couldn't I?"

Parvati laughed evilly then fake pouted. "Aw, is little Herman gonna cry?"

She sucked it up. "I am not going to cry. You two are just evil little bitches aren't you?"

Lavender's face dropped. "Come on Parvati, we have a ball to get to…unlike some people!"

They walked out the door leaving Hermione alone. Then her knees buckled and she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. There was no way that she was going to be able to go to the ball now! She looked at the clock and it was already 7:45. That was when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Ginny. She looked positively gorgeous in a dark blue ball gown.

Hermione sniffed. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny looked sadly down at the broken remains of her best friend. "Oh, Hermione. This is not the way to get ready for a ball."

"Well how am I going to go to the ball without a dress?"

"We're witches, Hermione! We can fix this dress!" She reached down and got the ruined dress off of her bed and hung it up in her closet. Then she reached in her purse and got a fake galleon and whispered "Luna, I need your help!" The next thing Hermione knew Luna was in the doorway.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Lavender and Parvati happened!" Ginny said, "Now you do Hermione's hair and makeup while I work on this dress!"

Luna nodded and dragged Hermione into the bathroom. After what felt like hours of plucking and straightening Hermione looked in the mirror and couldn't even recognize the girl looking back at her. Then Ginny came in with her newly restored dress. It was amazing! Luna and Ginny left Hermione to get dressed. When she came out they were gone. She looked at the clock again it was 8:07. Hermione picked up her dress and walked as fast as she could without tripping in her custom glass shoes. Once she got to the stairs of the entrance hall everyone stopped and starred at her. She heard whispers "Who is that?" "That is an amazing dress. Baby blue my favorite color!" "Wow she is beautiful!" The doors to the great hall opened and everyone was ushered inside. Once Hermione walked inside she instantly saw Lavender and Parvati trying to get the attention of Draco Malfoy. _Those sluts! _Thought Hermione. _They already have boyfriends!_

But Draco wasn't looking at them. He was looking at her. THE Draco Malfoy was looking at Hermione. _Oh my God. _She thought when she saw a look of recognition in his eyes. But it left as quickly as it came.

Ginny rushed up to her. "Hermione, I forgot to tell you that the spell of the dress wears off at the last stroke of the clock at midnight."

Hermione nodded still looking at Draco. And Draco was still looking at her. She didn't even notice that Ginny left. She was walking slowly towards him. And he was walking towards her. Before either of them knew it they were right in front of each other.

"Hi" Said Hermione.

"Hey. I don't think I've seen you around."

"You have. You just don't know it."

"Well who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Works for me. Care to dance?" He asked while offering his hand.

"I would love to" She said taking it.

He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist while she put her hand on his shoulder. Silver eyes stared into brown. Draco knew these eyes. He knew who they belonged to. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

They danced the night away. But when there was only 45 minutes left Draco leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear "Why don't we get some fresh air?" Hermione shuddered when she felt his breath tickle her ear. She leaned her head against his so he could feel her nod. He pulled back and lead her out onto the grounds. He took her to the edge of the forbidden forest by the lake. They could still faintly hear the music. He turned to face her.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" He asked.

"You'll find out eventually."

Draco smirked. "Well, maybe I can make you tell me." He leaned down and kissed her. She tensed and her eyes widened in shock before she closed them and relaxed into the kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist and her hands found their way from his chest to around his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her as close to him as possible. He pulled away only to make a trail of kisses down her neck and jaw line. When he was about to kiss her lips again he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Will you tell me now?" He murmured.

Right when she opened her mouth she heard the clock toll. Midnight! Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she tore herself away from him. "I'm sorry." She said breathlessly. She turned and ran away but not before she lost one of her shoes.

Draco picked up her shoe. "Wait!" He called after her, but she was out of hearing range. He looked down at the shoe. Right then he made it his mission to find the girl who fit this shoe, no matter what it took. He walked down to the Slytherin common room still clutching the shoe.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to get run up to the Gryffindor common room before the spell wore off. She ran up 7 flights of stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady right when the clock stroke 12. Her dress turned into the rag it was before and she could feel her hair getting bushier. She mumbled the password and climbed into the common room. Ginny, Harry and Ron were the only ones in there.

Ginny looked up. "Hermione! Did you have fun?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, yeah I did. And I have you and Luna to thank for that!"

"Wait, you were there, Mione?" Ron asked. "I didn't see you."

"Of course you saw her! Everybody saw her! You just didn't know it." Ginny said.

Ron still looked confused. "Well if you were there then you saw that beautiful mystery girl and Malfoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well Hermione is just fine with them…aren't you Hermione?"

She smiled dreamily. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine with it. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." She turned and went up to the girls' dormitory.

Ginny turned back around. "Harry you are awfully quiet. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just saw that 'mystery girl' with Malfoy and she looked a whole lot like Hermione." He used air quotes around "mystery girl."

"Well what makes you think that?" Asked Ginny.

"I'm not stupid, Ginny. I know my best friend when I see her! Even when no one else can recognize her."

"Wait, so that girl was Hermione?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Of course it was you prat!" Said Ginny.

Meanwhile, Hermione ran up to her room, flopped down on her bed, and closed the curtains. She was laying there for she didn't know how long. The only thing running through her mind was Draco. How incredibly amazing he was. It wasn't before long until she heard Lavender and Parvati come bursting into the room. She heard trunks slamming shut and angry murmurs.

"Who was that girl?"

"I don't know but she totally stole Malfoy from us."

"I don't know why everyone was saying how beautiful she was, she wasn't even that pretty."

"I know right? She was just a little bitch!"

"Well at least one thing about this night went right."

"What's that?"

"Hermon probably hasn't left the room all night!"

Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her bed and she quickly scrambled under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Through her eyelashes she saw Lavender through the curtains open and stare evilly at her.

"Yup she's asleep. She looks a mess." She said not even bothering to whisper. She slammed the curtains shut. After a while Hermione heard Lavender and Parvati go to bed and Hermione laughed silently to herself. _This has to be the best night of my life._ She thought as she fell asleep.

When Draco woke up the next morning he jumped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed the shoe, and went into the Slytherin Common Room. He walked up to Blaize.

"Hey I've got to do something today and was wondering if you would help me."

"Sure man. What'd you need?"

"Well I met this girl last night and I have no idea who she is. I need to find her today."

"Is it that mystery girl?"

"Yeah. I know that I know who she is but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Okay well the best way to start is here. I think all the Slytherin girls are here. How are you planning on finding this girl?"

Draco held up the shoe. "She dropped this as she ran away last night. It has a memory charm on it so it will only fit one girl…her. All we have to do is get all of the girls to try it on and if it's not her then it won't fit."

"Alright let's try then."

Draco wasn't really sure how he did it but he somehow got all of the girls to line up so that they could try on the shoe without much protest. Normally he was a pretty confident person but this girl changed something in him. After an hour of girls trying on the shoe he still hadn't found her. He and Blaize went to the Hufflepuff common room and the same thing happened. Nothing. Once they were about to knock on the Ravenclaw entrance they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to find Luna Lovegood smiling at Draco.

"You aren't going to find her in there." She said dreamily.

"Why not?" Asked Draco.

"Because she's not in there silly!"

"Is she out here?" Draco asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be Luna.

"No, she's in Gryffindor." Luna smiled.

"Oh alright, thank you, Luna." Draco said breathlessly. Was he finally going to find her?

"Wait," Said Blaize. "Why don't you tell us who she is?"

"Because that ruins the mystery." She said as she walked into the portrait hole.

"Right piece of work that one." Draco huffed.

"Yeah but she is beautiful isn't she?" Blaize mumbled.

Draco smiled at his love struck friend. "Come on, let's go find your girl." Said Blaize.

They practically ran up to the Fat Lady and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door and smirked. "I was wondering when you would show up here, Malfoy. Come in." Ginny turned and walked back into the common room followed by Draco and Blaize. Ginny stood up on a table and everyone stopped and starred at her.

"Everyone, Malfoy here has a little announcement to make." She said.

Parvati, who wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was, knew exactly why Malfoy was here and she knew exactly who that mystery girl was last night. While no one was looking she snuck up to her room and looked inside. Hermione was just getting dressed. She slipped into the room and Hermione jumped as the door slammed.

"Oh, it's just you." Hermione said gloomily.

"I know it was you last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do. I know that you were that mystery girl that went and stole Draco Malfoy's heart. He's downstairs looking for you, you know."

"He-he is?" Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Yeah. And he's not going to find you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going down there to win him over. And I am going to lock the door so that you can't get out and ruin my plan. And before I forget." She ran over to Hermione's night stand and took her wand. "I'm going to take this so that you can't magic your way out."

"Give that back." Hermione said menacingly.

"Or what? You gonna cry? Yell at me? I don't think so." Before Hermione knew it Parvati rushed out of the room and locked the door. She threw herself at the door and started yanking at the handle. "Let me out!" She cried. She banged on the door and tears started streaming down her face.

As Draco was putting the shoe on many girls Harry saw Parvati sneak back down into the crowd. Then he heard faint pounding coming from upstairs. He nudged Ron and motioned him to follow. They walked up the stairs to the girl dormitory and they heard Hermione banging on the door.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Harry? Oh, Harry please help me! Parvati stole my wand and locked me in here."

"Ok, ok we'll get you out! Ron use Alohamora."

Ron pulled out his wand. "Alohamora!"

The door unlocked and Hermione came stumbling out. She looked at the boys and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you. I owe you one." She wiped the tears off her face and went downstairs. She saw Parvati trying to put on the shoe but it just wouldn't fit. Draco sighed. "I guess that's all of them." He hung his head in defeat.

"Wait!" Hermione said. Everyone looked up at her. "There's still me." Draco looked up with hope in his eyes and Parvati who was still trying to fit the shoe on her ridiculously big foot, looked up at her and kicked her foot "Oops" She said sarcastically. Everyone watched as the shoe flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion and shatter on the floor. Malfoy's mouth fell open. But Hermione just smiled. He looked up at her.

"What are you smiling about? That was my last chance."

"No it wasn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione sat down and dug in her small bag with an extension charm on it. "Because I have the other one." She said as she pulled out a shoe that was identical to the other. Draco's eyes widened and Parvati's mouth dropped open. He got down on his knees and reached for the shoe but he hesitated. He looked up into her eyes, those amazing brown eyes that he could stare at forever. "May I?" He asked. "Of course you can." She said. He took the shoe out of her hand and slipped it on her foot. It fit perfectly. Everyone gasped.

Blaize coughed "Alright everyone, I think we should give these two some privacy. Don't you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ginny ushered everyone out. With a final glance over her shoulder she climbed out of the portrait hole.

Draco was staring at Hermione with love in his eyes. "I was hoping that it was you."

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me after you found out."

"I've always loved you, Hermione. I'm just not that great at showing it." He moved over to sit by her on the couch and took her hand.

"I've always loved you, Draco."

He flashed her a goofy smile and cupped her check in his free hand while she put her hand on the back of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. They could have stayed like that for two seconds or two hours but to them it didn't matter; all that mattered to them was each other. Together, in perfect harmony.

The End!

**AN: Did you like? Review please! Keep in mind that this was my first ever fan fiction so be nice-ish please! :D 3**


End file.
